I am waiting for you Aku menunggumu
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita Jiraiya sebelum menyerang markas Aktasuki


Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

#Comedy

#Romance

#ONESHOOT

#JiraTsu

Author Note : Jadi inget pas Jiraiya pergi ninggalin Tsunade. Di bangku taman ada yang inget gak? Bagi Senpai pribadi itu episode nyesek, gimanapun juga JiraTsu mirip NaruSaku bedanya Jiraya meninggal dunia.

• I am waiting for you •

• Aku menunggumu •

'Kuselalu mencintainya, biarpun di hatinya terselip sebait nama seseorang yang ia 'cinta.'

Berjalan dengan sepi menjalani sebuah misi dan tujuan yang sangat besar. Dia berpetualang menyusuri setiap desa untuk mencari keping demi keping informasi.

Dia adalah Jiraiya seorang sannin legendaris yang sangat di akui dari segi apapun ia juga seorang penulis cerita pertualangan hidupnya namun terkadang dia menulis cerita untuk penghibur dirinya dan oranglain.

Minato Namikaze salah satu murid terbaiknya yang sukses sebagai Hokage ke - 4 namun itu tidak lama. Minato meninggal bersama dengan Istrinya bernama Kushina Uzumaki, mereka berdua memiliki seorang putra bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku akan melatihnya agar bisa menjadi sangat kuat melebihiku."

"Aku bersemangat sekali."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum saat ia mendengat ucapan Tsunade yang seakan ragu. Jiraiya bersendekap tangan di dada dan mulai melangkah untuk mendekati Tsunade yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen laporan.

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

"Lama-lama semua laporan bodoh ini membuatku stres!"

"Hahaha... Kau menyetempel cepat sekali."

Pletak!

"Huaa!"

Tsunade dengan cepat melempar stempel yang dia pegang tepat mengenai wajah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sampai bergulang-guling kesakitan di lantai.

"Kau banyak bicara! Cepat latih Naruto agar dia bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki!"

"Sialan, apa kau tidak bisa lembut sebagai wanita. Percuma tubuh menggodamu itu kalau sifat sadismu itu masih ada!"

DAAKK! DUAR!

Meja langsung hancur terbelah menjadi 2 sekali hantaman tinju Tsunade. Jiraiya merinding, melihatnya dan angkat kaki untuk beranjak pergi dari ruangan kerja Hokage. Saat Jiraiya berjalan menyusuri jalan desa. Kakashi langsung menghadang dengan tatap yang tajam.

"Kapan edisi icha-icha paradise terbit!"

Jiraiya langsung drop ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang langsung pada intinya. Dan sampai lupa siapa yang dia ajak bicara sekarang adalah Sannin yang sangat di hormati walaupun melanggar aturana shinobi. 3 hal tabu yang Jiraiya langgar yaitu, sangat menyukai uang, sake teruma lagi sangat mudah tergoda oleh wanita.

Jiraiya berusaha menghindari Kakashi yang terus memojokannya agar cepat menulis edisi baru. Jiraiya dengan cepat berlari menghindari keinginan Kakashi namun Kakashi mengejarnya sampai-sampai hampir mengelilingin desa Konoha.

"Hehe... Akhirnya Kakashi bisa kukelabui dengan baik. Dasar otak mesum."

Kakashi celingak-celinguk saat ingin mengunakan Saringan nya.

Dia mengurunkannya dan pergi sembari menghela nafas frustasi. Jiraiya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa. Di penginapan yang terbilang kecil ia mulai menulis cerita yang terinspirasi oleh muridnya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mungkin anak itu akan menjadi seorang yang di hormati contoh saja seperti seorang Hokage.

Kalau tidak salah itu impiannya... Menjadi Hokage-. Minato-Kushina pasti kalian bangga sekarang karena putra kalian itu sangat luarbiasa dan mungkin saja yang ada dalam ramalan itu, aku yakin itu Naruto."

Saat menjelang malam.

Jiraiya pergi untuk kembali ke Konoha dia menuju kedai sake yang sering Jiraiya kunjungi.

Disana ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing kini sedang terlihat berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan kondisi mabuk.

"Bodoh! Kau itu Hokage kenapa malah minum disini?!"

"Berisik!"

Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya sendiri sembari tersenyum. Padahal Tsunade sudah berniat tidak akan minum saat menjabat sebagai Hokage. Menopang dagu di meja sambil sesekali meminum sake.

Jiraiya yang masih memendam perasaan terhadap Tsunade yang masih belum rela bahwa kekasih yang dia cinta telah pergi selamanya meninggalkan dunia ini.

'Nawaki senju' adalah adik Tsunade yang meninggal dunia disusul dengan 'Dan Kaito' seseorang yang Tsunade cinta. Kedua sosok itu menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Tsunade sampai sekarang bahkan masih melekat dalam ingatannya.

"Mana Sake nya! Aku mau tambah!"

"Sudah berhentilah minum kau sudah mabuk parah."

"Hek! Kau siapa?"

"Aku Jiraiya. Dasar nenek tua bangka kau lupa denganku."

"Nenek tua! Kau bilang!

Mati saja kau sanaaaa!"

"Huaaaaa!"

Duaaaaaaar!

Jiraiya langsung terhempas keluar dari kedai dalam satu pukulan yang teramat kuat. Jiraiya kabur namun dikejar oleh Tsunade yang sedang mabuk sambil menyerang membabi-buta tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Mereka berdua sampai di lampangan luas dekat bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa. Mereka bertarung dengan serius sampai memanggi pathner masing-masing 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' adalah nama jurus pemanggil hewan yang berukuranbiasa sampai yang besar. Dengan ikatan perjanjian bisa memanggil salah satunya seperti yang dimiliki kedua mantan satu team ini.

Katak dan siput berukuran besar, raksasa yang begitu amat besar sampai tidak jauh berbeda dengan ukuran apartemen, rumah.

"Sial apa harus sampai seperti ini. Tsunade! Kita hentikan saja hal memalukan ini. Payah sekali harus meladenimu!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Duar!

"Cerewet! Tua bangka! Kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

"Gawat dia ngamuk!"

Duar!

Gamahiro pathner, katak berukuran raksasa itu langsung drop melihat Tsunade yang mengamuk.

"Jiraiya, kau memanggilku karena bertengkar lagi ya.."

"Haha.. Maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi Gamahero."

"Kalian berdua dari dulu selalu mengesalkan jadi beban."

Gamahero bergumam lesu.

Katsuyu siput raksasa yang dipanggil Tsunade, Katsuyu siput raksasa putih itu hanya diam sambil menoleh Tsunade yang mabuk tidak karuan.

Gamahero dan Katsuyu saling memandang dalam diam dan membiarkan kedua sahabat itu sedang bertarung sampai bicara tidak karuan saling mengejek.

Duaaaaar!

Jiraya menghantam 10 pohon yang langsung tumbang saat Jiraiya terpental sangat jauh melesat cepat.

"Aku menyerah..."

"Akan kubunuh kau! Huaaaa!"

"Dia belum puas juga-.

Tsunade sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang dan tidur, kalau perlu aku temani agar kau tidur nyenyak."

DUAAAAAR!

"BANJINGAN MESUM!"

Jiraiya terkapar pingsang disusul dengan kedua makhluk Kuchiyose milik keduanya pergi meninggal asap yang mengepul tebal.

Tsunade bersendekap sembari melihat Jiraiya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Tsunade duduk disebelah Jiraiya yang perlahan mulai sadar dari pingsannya sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri entah berapa kali menghatam pohon.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Hem. Sudah terimakasih kau tetap saja mau meladeni kebiasaan burukku."

Mereka berdua hanya duduk berdua di rerumputan sambil melihat bintang disusul dengan percakapan mengenai Naruto yang mungkin ada dalam ramalan.

"Besok aku akan pergi menyelidiki tentang Alatsuki. Aku belum selesai menulis gara-gara mereka."

"Lebih baik kau berhenti menulis novel mesummu itu."

"Itu seni yang sangat langka harus dikembangkan dengan bijak. Wanita tidak tau begitu bernilainnya sebuah permata yang dipules dengan gairah pria yang bijak ini."

Tak!

"Adduuh!"

"Banyak alasan!"

Tsunade memukul kepala Jiraiya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali, saat berjalan berdua. Jiraiya membahas mengenai perasaannya sampai sekarang masih sama namun Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nanti saat aku pulang kita kencan. Tsunade, kau mau menghabiskan malammu denganku."

"Kau mau mati sekarang ya!"

"Dasar pelit sekali." gumam Jiraiya.

Jiraiya melambaikan tangan saat berbalik untuk pergi. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan berbalik untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai sekarang biarpun membutuhkan waktu sampai berpuluh tahun. Aku memang bukanlah pria yang sempurna tapi aku sangat serius dengan cintaku ini."

Jiraya bergumam disetiap langkahnya dan terkekeh geli setiap ingat kalau Tsunade dulunya hanya gadis kecil berdada rata. Namun seketika itu juga Jiraya menatap tegas lurus kedepan.

"Akatsuki..."

Jiraiya memikirkan kelompok yang sangat mengancam bagia aliansi shinobi bahkan untuk murid kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu nya sendiri.

Keesokan sorenya di bangku taman. Jiraiya duduk besama Tsunade mereka menghabiskan waktu sebelum Jiraiya pergi.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan. Cepatlah kembali."

"Tenang saja walaupun sedikit lama. Dan ingat janjimu ketika aku pulang hahaha..."

Tsunade hanya gelengkepala karena dia berjanji akan menerima Jiraiya saat kembali dari misinya untuk menyelidiki tentang Akatsuki.

Tidak lama kepergian Jiraiya. Tsunade hanya menatap keluar jendela ruangan Hokage. Dia hanya bisa menatap sendu dengan berlinang airmata karena sebelumnya ia harus mendengar Jiraiya pergi untuk selamanya dan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis di masalalu.

#THE_END

Author note : Ini cuma karangan pas Jiraiya sebelum pergi nyerang markas Akatsuki. Semoga gak pada ngakak bacanya hehe.

Hiks Sensei Sayonnara T_T


End file.
